


No More

by ScytheMeister7



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breakup, Cheating, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Ethan, Protective Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Mark doesn't cry and scream about it. He just leaves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thing I just thought of on a whim. I've always been a firm believer that cheaters are terrible people and that making a scene really isn't a good way to deal with that type of shit. I think the best way to handle it is to just leave. If a person can just walk out and leave you, you should be able to do the same without having the explain yourself. 
> 
> Anyway, that got a bit serious over nothing. I've never dated, much less been cheated on, so this is just me talking with no actual experience to back it up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Mark always thought he’d be the type to yell and scream. He thought he’d get angry and maybe even throw things. After all, that’s what you were suppose to do, right? It was either rage or sadness.

Mark didn’t think he’d cry like others did. Like Ethan did when it happened to him. Mark thought he’d be mad.

Instead, he was neither.

Instead, he just left.

– ~ -

They’d been together for three years. Three very seemingly happy years. Throughout that time, Mark had thought he was set for life. He had friends he loved dearly, a wonderful family, a puppy that was his pride and joy, and a man who seemed to make all his dreams come true.

Things were perfect. After their three year mark, he realized it was a lie. Things weren’t perfect.

It didn’t take very long to start catching onto the signs. Anthony started getting careless.

The first time Mark saw her name on his phone, he made nothing of it. Anthony was free to make friends with whoever he wanted. Mark wasn’t going to be one of those overbearing boyfriends that controlled everything their partner did.

The second time he saw her name, Mark asked him about it. Anthony simply said she was a friend and he didn’t push. There was something about the way he got defensive, but Mark didn’t want to assume. After all, the two of them were doing wonderfully.

The third time, they were at a bar with mutual friends. Anthony had gone to the bathroom and left his phone at the counter. When Ethan had playfully asked who ‘Leila’ was, Mark said just a friend. Tyler had pushed and asked what friend.

After all, if she was such a close friend to text him so often, shouldn’t they have met her by now?

Mark started getting suspicious. Whenever Anthony would leave, he’d ask his boyfriend where he was going. It was always a different place, and every time Mark checked, it always turned out to be a lie.

The entire thing came to a boiling point on that particular day. Anthony had left his computer open. A computer connected to his phone. Connected to his text messages.

When Mark heard the _ding,_ he tried his best to ignore it. He would _not_ be the sneaky boyfriend that went behind the other’s back. Another _ding_ and then another after that. It nearly drove him insane, and soon, Mark was on his feet, leaning over the open macbook, message app open.

 

 

> _Antho! Where are you? You’re a half hour late!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Don’t worry, I’m coming. Mark wanted to watch_ _a movie and I couldn’t just leave._
> 
>  
> 
> _When are you gonna leave him? I mean, I want_ _you all to myself. He’s such_ _a_
> 
> _downer from what_ _I’ve heard from you._
> 
>  
> 
> _Soon, babe. Anyway, I’m close. See ya in like_ _five minutes_
> 
>  
> 
> _Kk_

 

Mark felt his heart drop. He almost felt like laughing and before he could stop himself, he was. The sound was half crazed and Mark found himself kneeled down on the floor. His hysteria had caught the attention of Chica, and she came running over, licking salty tears he hadn’t even realized were there.

Mark didn’t give himself enough time for the anger to set in. He scratched Chica behind her ears, whispered a soft ‘good girl’ at her, and started packing. He didn’t need much. Most of his belongings were shared with Anthony, and he didn’t dare touch those.

Instead, he grabbed everything else that he’d bought himself: a pile of shirts and jeans, his favorite hat and scarf, Chica’s favorite squirrel toy and a new one he’d just bought her, her leash and collar, and a few other things he needed.

It didn’t take long to gather everything and when he was done, he had two bags over his shoulder, car keys in one hand, and dog leash in the other.

\- ~ -

He drove straight to Ethan and Tyler’s house after that and when they saw him, they automatically knew what happened. Thankfully, neither asked about it and simply took the bags and put them in the spare room they had.

Ethan made coffee while Tyler sat with Mark’s head in his lap who was curled up on the couch. Chica laid at his feet, looking as though she understood the situation.

They spent the afternoon like that, until Mark fell asleep with tear tracks running down his face. It took little effort for Tyler to pick him up and put him to bed. Chica followed and laid her head on Mark’s chest, falling asleep on top of him, as if to protect him.

Ethan made sure to grab Mark’s phone and when he checked, there were nearly 30 messages from Anthony and 5 missed calls. Ethan had almost broke the phone, but Tyler eased his grip from it and simply turned it off, leading Ethan to their own bedroom.

\- ~ -

The next day, Anthony showed up at their front door. He demanded to see Mark and while Ethan completely refused, Mark told him it was okay. He took a shower, not caring that it made Anthony wait even longer, and took time to make himself look presentable. When he walked out, Mark was dry faced and serious,

Anthony was mad. He was pissed. Mark was drained. He was done.

Anthony had tried to fight and defend himself, angering Ethan who’d been standing behind the couch with a hand on Mark’s shoulder. Despite Tyler’s neutral face, Mark could tell he was mad too. He kindly asked them to wait in the kitchen, and despite their reluctance, they did as requested.

The rest of Mark’s conversation went as well as he thought it would when he’d played it over and over in his head the previous night. Anthony’s yelling devolved into pleas for Mark to come back, but he held his ground.

Mark had thought that if this ever happened to him, if he were ever cheated on, he would be yelling and crying and screaming too. Instead, he found those things unnecessary. All he had to do was leave. All he had to do was stand his ground.

When Anthony tried to get up and touch him, Mark moved back sharply, as though he’d been burned. Chica, who’d been sitting at his foot, stood up quickly and growled at the other man. She’d always been more Mark’s dog that Anthony’s. Mark was proud of her.

The conversation ended quickly after that. Anthony left after shooting a few insults at Mark and once the door was locked behind him, Mark was leaning against the door with his hands balled up into fists over his eyes. There were no tears, all of them gone by now, but the frustrated sobs still tore through his throat.

Ethan and Tyler were there for him as they sat him down and spoke. There was no use for gentle, empty words. Tyler spoke clearly and firmly, telling him he could stay as long as he wanted, that they would help, and that he _would_ be okay.

\- ~ -

Mark met _him_ six months later. It was an awkward meeting, one you wouldn’t expect to happen outside of a romance book. He’d been wandering a game store, having been dragged there by Tyler. Mark was a pc gamer at heart, but Tyler much preferred consoles, which required buying physical disks.

They bumped into each other when Mark failed to notice the tiny pale guy with green hair crouched down in front of a row of xbox games. When their eyes met, Mark felt the air leave his body.

_This guy…_ There was something about him. Something Mark could feel that let him know that it was time again. Time to maybe start over.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr if you wanna come say hi: 
> 
> https://theworldinallitshonestterrors.tumblr.com


End file.
